The close collaboration of computer and biologic scientists has been an essential ingredient in many recent biologic discoveries. However, the research enterprise has a need for computer tools, application systems, tools and algorithms and standards far beyond what is currently available. We propose the Indiana Program of Excellence in Biomedical Computing which will initially build upon the medical informatics and basic science strengths of the investigators at the Regenstrief Institute and Indiana University School of Medicine who will join with computer science researchers at IUPUl to develop an active education and planning program designed to advance the field of biomedical informatics and bioinformatics at Indiana University and Purdue University. In addition, these researchers will pursue the following goals in three Development Projects: 1) To standardize the ongoing collection of genetic and clinical data being obtained as part of ongoing studies of disease etiology, as an open source relational database and connect these data to other relevant research domains including the institutional electronic medical record system (RMRS). 2) To develop a convenient and easy to use connection between biologic data, especially array data and proteomic data on the one hand, the medical literature and biologic data bases on the other, using the already developed Bio Sifter as the base; 3) To implement the newly developed relational database in a novel prospective study of lung tissue to identify predictors of chemotherapy response or resistance. At the conclusion of this planning grant we anticipate having fostered the growth of biomedical computing and bioinformatics at Indiana University and Purdue University and will have commenced the critical interactions among interested researchers allowing us to propose a National Program of Excellence in Biomedical Computing which will encompass the essential areas of biomedical research.